


We're all mad here

by carnivallouis



Series: squadchaos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Disorder, Asylum, Bipolar Disorder, Delusions, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gryles, Haylor, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, M/M, Mania, Muke Clemmings, Pyromania, Schizophrenia, Sophiam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, Zouis Malikson, hendall, jerrie, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in a 1917 asylum on the outskirts of London, named the Royal Anderson Mental Institution.<br/>Where all the patients are certainly insane- well most and they just can't seem to keep themselves out of trouble.</p><p>Or, the totally sane but set up ones want to escape, the totally insane ones want to have a little fun and the rest just watch the world go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction and is not to be taken seriously.  
> all mental disorders are well researched before use and are not aimed to offend or upset anyone.  
> if you get distressed by mentioned mental disorders, racism, homophobia, sexism, rape, drugs , alcohol or the  
> harsh treatments that were actually used in an olden day asylum then please do not read this story.  
> // all the ideas are my own so please do not steal my plot bc if you do then you suck.
> 
> WHY CERTAIN CHARACTERS ARE IN THE ASYLUM ( this will help you with the story trust me / some you'll probs work out anyway but.. ) *all things were actually real reasons to go to an Asylum at that time*
> 
> Harry Styles - Murderer  
> Louis Tomlinson - Schizophrenia + IED  
> Zayn Malik - Anxiety & a drug addiction  
> Liam Payne - Gang Member + Treason  
> Niall Horan - Alcohol Abuse
> 
> Taylor Swift - Delusional + Murderer  
> Kendall Jenner - Promiscuous Behaviour
> 
> Perrie Edwards - Prostitute  
> Jade Thirlwall - Lesbian
> 
> Ashton Irwin - Mania  
> Luke Hemmings - Anxiety  
> Michael Clifford - Alcoholic 
> 
> +other characters (patients) that i haven't named.

"Will you shut up!" Is all that was heard in the silent hall. Beds rowed opposite one another, with someone curled under the white sheets.

Bedside tables overflowing with pill pots and cups of half drank water, body ties hanging from each corner of the metal bed. 

Their names scribbled on a chalk board, with the only light source coming from the glass windows above the beds; looking into the other corridors. 

Nurses and doctors strolled through the halls all night long, the heels tapping - annoyingly for most of the patients - on the cold, stone floors. 

The floors were perfectly white, matching the plain blue wallpaper - it looked slightly beautiful. Without knowing what was actually happing in between the stone walls, it looked like a place of refuge; it was suppose to be a place of refuge. A place of care, for the 'insane'. But before the floors had been scrubbed clean with bleach and patients had been washed and dressed into freshly pressed clothing there was a far more brutal and barbaric story. Moments earlier, leaving all of the other patients shocked into silence, blood lay sprayed across the floor. Like a canvas some thought. After a rather aggressive turn a patient had 'kicked off' attacking the staff, leaving them the only option to 'discipline' him. Which meant beat him up until he couldn't kick or hit anymore and then drag him off. All the other patients had been rushed off to bed, but none could sleep. They could only sit and glare at the beautifully painted ceiling, while a nurse slumped in a chair at the end of the room with a book on her lap. A dim light beside her to read, which a torch in her hand flashing over the patients every now and then. To check they weren't doing anything they shouldn't be. Which was anything but sleeping basically.

Harry sighed hopelessly, blinking his eyes a few times and then turning to his side where another patient - he remembered his name to be Niall - lay. He was sweating, panting loudly and squirming under his sheets. He watched for a moment, until he realised there was something seriously wrong.

He shot up, "Nurse" He called. And he looked up, the bright light flashing in his face.

"Go to sleep, now"

"No, like there's a guy here and he's sweating.."

"Sleep Harold" She repeated more sternly,

"I think he's sick" He continued and the rest of the patients watched as she stormed over and flashed the light over him and then Niall.

She pulled out a folder under her arm and flicked through it, until she stopped at her eyes roamed the page. 

"Alcoholic. He's going through Withdrawl, so just ignore him Styles and get to sleep" She muttered and began walking away.

He looked over at Niall once more, and they lay down. She was a hopeless cause, all nurses were here.

"Nurse, in need some assistance" A voice laughed, and Harry sat up again. Opposite him he could see a small guy, in the dim lights reflecting down on him.

"Louis, be quiet"

"No, seriously i can't feel my hands" He called again and she groaned walking over to him.

He was rather small, with a highish voice and messy brown hair. Harry realised his hands were tied above him, but he also realised he was seriously adorable. He reminded him of a pixie, big blue eyes and rather sharp cheekbones. As she lent over him,

"What do you want"

"To be untied"

She scoffed but he looked rather serious, as he glared up at her.

"I don't think so Louis"

"Why not? They hurt!" He frowned. Harry had been attracted to men before, in fact he had a boyfriend called Nick - but no-one else knew that. To everyone else they were close friends. He'd promised to stay as loyal as he could - the exception being women to make sure no-one figured them out - while Harry tried to prove that he wasn't 'crazy'. He'd never liked his Family much, they didn't like gay people much either. But they loved Harry, well the Harry they knew. Not the real one. He'd never been attracted to a guy as much as Nick, well not until now.

"That's a shame. However, you need to be tied up. If you get let wild it'll be even more of a madhouse"

"They hurt!"

"If you keep complaining i'll call in Doctor Walker-"

He sat in silence for a moment, as she began walking away;

"Can i tell you something?" He mumbled,

"What Louis"

"You're a whore" A grin spread across his face,

She glared at him, and laughed "You're right. You do need to see Doctor Walker. I'll be back in a moment"

"Stop opening your legs to doctors!" He yelled as she slammed the door.

Harry was surprised at how quickly all of the other patients lay up, all except Niall and the other ones tied down. They just raised their heads.

"You're fucked now" One said and Louis looked over at the tanned man. Tattoos covering his arms and black hair covering most of his eyes.

"Hopefully yes"

"Wow you're so fucking gay, Jesus. You belong here, sicko" A girl growled and he laughed at her, Harry's heart thumped a bit quicker. That was reassuring, he wasn't the only gay one.

"You have serious Daddy issues, your Dad is a sicko" He corrected and she stood up and walked over to him.

"Get in bed! We'll get in trouble!" Someone he met earlier called Jade said, she was rather nice so why she was here was confusing but he'd learned rather quickly to expect the unexpected. 

"Shut up" She bit her lip as she went to a glass cabinet as pulled out a small bottle of a clear liquid and went back to Louis. 

She filled the needle up and looked down at his, "Wipe that annoying smirk of your face or i swear to god-"

"You'll what? Inject me! That sounds rather fun"

"You inject him with something and you'll get locked up forever come on" Some guy next to Louis grumbled, his head still on the pillow.

"Get into bed and shut up before the doctor comes-"

The door slammed open as Harry watched the rather feared man walk in. He was average height, which would be already much taller than Louis, and had a thick grey beard, Some glasses perched on his nose and a white jacket with keys, scissors and injection needles popping out of his pocket.

He looked at the scrawny girl. Blonde hair cut messily into a bob, and skinny arms with needle marks all the way down. Her whole body shaking as 2 unfamiliar nurses appeared through the door. Screams echoed outside in the hallway or the room after with more patients inside. 

Everyone was in silence except Louis who just sat and laughed. Harry realised that moment that there was definitely more than just something wrong with him.

"May i ask what you're doing Amelia?" He asked, flickering through a large black folder he'd been handed.

"I-i was going to kil him" She admitted,

"Oh, why is that?"

"He's an annoying faggot and his type are what God forbids" 

"Wow, you're so in the closet" Louis laughed even harder, and Jade giggled too.

"He needs to suffer" She clenched the needle harder.

"And he will. But he isn't well, and we are going to help him" 

"You'll forgive him"

"God is about forgiveness, but he will suffer after his attitude towards simple women. Don't worry. But give me the needle and get into bed and i will take Louis away"

"Wait, where?" He stopped laughing as she nodded slowly and lay down the needle on the bedside table. Quickly jumping back into bed and curling up under the covers.

"You promised me that you'd be nice Louis" He tutted and stood by the side of the bed.

"I-i tried" He looked terrified, and Harry wasn't sure why. Sure they were scary people but Louis didn't seem previously like the type that was scared. A girl was literally about to kill him, and he didn't bat an eyelid.

"Not enough Louis" He shook his head, "I'm afraid you know what we have to do"

"Jack, take him into isolation"

"No, no please don't.. it's too quiet" He pleaded but as the restraints were untied he screamed and kicked and hit at the three men. Getting dragged out with his hands tied together and a large hand across his mouth. Muffling the screaming as they carried him down the hall until he couldn't be heard anymore.

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked at no-one in particular,

"You haven't been here long have you Harry" The guy that lay next to Louis said,

"Welcome to hell" Niall grumbled.

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry gets to know a little more about the patients who surround him & they learn a little more about his story too.

After a early morning of being rudely awoken by screaming patients and the yelling of doctors and nurses, Harry sat awkwardly on a sofa in the middle of the room. All the other patients scattered around doing their own thing; the tattooed, tanned guy from last night sitting in the corner scribbling in a book resting on his crossed legs. Another girl he didn't know the name of chatted with some male nurse, gently caressing his arm and twirling her hair around her finger. He watched them, no other staff were around but as soon as he started whispering in her ear, Harry raised an eyebrow. That definitely wasn't right.

A tall blonde girl eyed him from across the room, small delicate fingers gently tapping on the table. He smiled at her but he faced stayed blank as he shrugged her off and looked away. He saw her in the corner of his eye glaring and was about to turn around again before another striking brunette sat down beside him. A grin spread on her face. He would say he liked women and men, well, he liked attractive women like any man. So couldn't deny that the blonde across the room and brunette next to him were very pretty, if not gorgeous and he was flattered he was getting this amount of attention but the one thing that made him gulp was that he knew nothing about this woman. Twirling her hair around her fingers and smirking at at him, as he avoided her eye contact. He didn't know why she was in here, and something inside him made him not want to know either. It'd probably just be that she was slightly, well totally, deranged like Louis - who he sadly hadn't seen for the past couple of hours. The no clocks made it impossible to know the time, he only had a brief idea because everything was scheduled. For example, when they called everyone for dinner he knew it was 6pm and when they told people to start putting their things away before bed he knew it was 8pm, and so on. So after breakfast and as they'd just began handing out water, he knew it was 9:10 or around that time anyway.

Which means Louis had been gone for nearly 7 hours-

"You're Harry right?" Her voice sounded American as he snapped out of his little lovesick state,

"Yes i am" She laughed at the briefness of his answer, it wasn't unusual for men to be uncomfortable around her. She had quite the reputation, 

"A musician i'm sure? You're a singer"

He looked up at her, shocked anyone knew who he was. He'd hoped no-one did because then they'd know why he was here..

"Yeah, i have a band"

"You're very big in California. That's where i'm from. You have a lot of fans- especially women. I'm one myself" She said it as if it was some big achievement and he wanted to laugh at the arrogance in her voice but decided not to.

"Why are you in London then?"

"...I like to travel"

"Oh, but uhm why are you in here then?"  
  


She said nothing, for a moment of awkward silence between them and then bit her nail; "Promiscuity is some kind of sin or something. Jesus Christ, i mean it's just terrible a woman likes sex.. i forgot men would rather her cry and beg to stop instead of happily agree. You're not one of them right Harry?"

He smiled gently, "No"

"Thank god. I mean at least i don't flaunt it? What's wrong with talking huh? Can i girl not chat with a guy anymore, or something without being labelled a whore? Like look at Perrie, at least i'm not like her!" She actually seemed upset and Harry didn't really understand why, but still looked at her pointing finger over to the girl flirting with the guard. 

"Why is she in here?" He asked and she laughed again, 

"As if it isn't obvious. She sells herself on the street" 

"Oh," He replied and she turned to the other blonde, no longer glaring but digging her nails into the skin of her arm.

Yes he was correct, she was a total psycho. Obviously.

"Taylor. She's in here because she killed her last few boyfriends, total nutcase. Likes men of the art so i'd stay away or you'll be number 13" 

He gulped as she turned to the tanned man, "Zayn. A right moody one, he is. Really quiet too; last night was the first time i heard him speak"

She named and practically shamed every person in the room, all accept one and Harry couldn't help himself but ask.

"And uh- that Louis guy. What's wrong with him?"

"Well," She started " I don't actually know. He's rude and cocky and.. gay? That might be it. I don't really know if he says it as a joke or if he actually is. He isn't really around guys much here, so i assumed it was just to wind the Catholics like Amelia up. I think he's just got a big gob and a very inappropriate sense of humour"

His heart dropped a little. So he wasn't gay? That was slightly disappointing, but a little madhouse romance would be the last thing on Harry's list anyway. Louis was clearly nothing but trouble.

"Kendall, to Doctor Matherns" A nurse called and she jumped up,  so that was her name, Kendall?

"Nice meeting you Harry" She smiled and scuttled off.

And he was sat alone again, whilst other people did their own things. He searched the room for a while, walking around and peering over other peoples shoulders. Seeing if anything interesting was happening, but nope, nothing. He came to Zayn and waited for a moment, he was drawing something and had to lean in a little closer to get a better look. Zayn spun around and jumped up, "What the fuck are you doin'?" He mumbled,

"Uhm sorry? I wondered what you were doing-?"

"That's your business how exactly?" He raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged,

"You looked lonely"

He seemed to relax a little and Harry could finally breathe, "You're lonely you mean and you wanna sit with me?"  
  


"Well.. yeah" 

Zayn chuckled, "You normal right? Not a fucking nutcase like the rest of em 'ere" 

"No, no i'm normal"

"A'right then" He smiled and sat back down on the floor. Harry sat closely next to him, but Zayn didn't mind.

"You're a good drawer" Harry smiled and Zayn laughed,

"Thank god then, i'm an artist" 

"Oh, sell work on the street? Or like proper professional like?"  
  


"Street. A Muslim artist, whoever 'eard of that" 

"You sound British?"  
  


"Me mum is. Me Dad's Pakistani" 

"Oh cool, I have to ask however.. why are you here?"  
  


Zayn stopped drawing and looked up, he had really pretty eyes Harry thought. A hazel colour, that twinkled slightly. 

"I don't like talking much. I don't like big groups of people. I don't like rules much either, so i guess.. i'm weird ha" 

Harry shook his head profusely, "Nope, you're a  man of art. I get that. I'm a singer"

"Wait, you're.. fuck you're Harry Styles aren't you?"

Harry squirmed a little, "Yep.."

Harry knew what he was gonna say next, but prayed he didn't.

"Did you uh, yanoe, do it?"

"I didn't kill her no"

"What 'appened?"

"I remember my manager being in my hotel room, and her lying on the bed.. like naked. But then it all went black i swear" 

"They still think you did?"

"Apparently i punched him and then he heard a gun shot as i left. She was shot, i'd been punched in the mouth and i was also unconscious on the floor. I woke up in a jail cell. The manager told everyone he wasn't there and i made that up, but i'm 100% sure.. definitely he was there. So they called me crazy and, here i am"

"That's messed up. I guess you don't need to be 'ere either then. You got a trial?"  
  


"Yeah, three months" He frowned and Zayn tapped his back reassuringly,

"You'll be fine i'm sure. At least you're not totally fucking trapped 'ere like me-"

The room fell into a deadly silence as the doctor from before, Dr Walker, came through the door. Everyone looked it his direction, not really at him but more at Louis behind. Harry was shocked to say at the least. He looked grubby, blood shot eyes, blood stained nose and red puffy cheeks. Black bruises on his arms with needle marks trailing all  down them too. He looked dazed as some man basically carried him in and plopped him on the sofa in the middle of the room, the one Harry was previously on.

"Good morning all. I'll be calling for some of you through out the day for a little check up, oh and nurse.." She looked his way and nodded,

"Watch him. If he goes back to his same self give me a call again yes?" She nodded happily. A small, fat woman with a growling face and bad wrinkles that certainly didn't look like a reassuring for any of the patients. 

Harry watched him slouch into the sofa. 

"Looks like someone's had a bit of electrotherapy" Zayn muttered,

"What?"

 

* * *

 

heyy, i hope you like it so far. 

little short and cliffhanger lolz sorry!!

anyway please read my larryxziam fic on wattpad; http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/40525445-bittersweet-tragedy

and request any preferences for 5SOS or 1D on my tumblr; @louizerz <3

anyway comment, tell me what you think happens next or just tell me what you think! thanks so much for reading x x x 

 

 


End file.
